Iron Calvary's Cooperation
is the eighth episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the concluding part of the Hound arc, ending with Shun joining the Kamen Rider Club. Synopsis Gentaro, Miu, JK, and Yuuki continue to track down the Hound Zodiarts, and Shun decides it's time to make his own choices about his friends and school activities. Plot The Hound Zodiarts takes advantage of the situation between Shun Daimonji and Kamen Rider Fourze, blasting them out of the sky. With Shun knocked out cold from the Hound Zodiarts's attack, Kamen Rider Fourze proceeds to overpower the Hound Zodiarts with the Scissors Switch until the Scorpion Zodiarts attacks him and allows them to escape. Soon after, Shun finds himself forced by Satake to join Gentaro and company in doing menial labor as groundskeepers as punishment. Reminded of his father's expectations upon seeing the statue, Shun attempts to do the work himself as Gentaro confronts him about playing dumb to the Zodiarts attacks on the school, making Shun remember Miura. This leads to another fight between the two until Miu contacts Kengo about another attack. Gentaro heads to the location and transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze to battle the Hound Zodiarts, but the Scorpion Zodiarts interferes, again. The two Zodiarts overpower Kamen Rider Fourze until the Powerdizer arrives and drives the monsters off. Gentaro prepares to thank Kengo, but he is surprised when Miu is revealed to be its pilot, before she collapses from the strain of the fight. After Miu is taken to the nurse's office, Reiko finds them to break up with Shun. When they return to the class, Satake tells them that if they keep this up, they will be spending every Sunday with him, even after Shun reveals he is supposed to play in a game next week. After Gentaro tries to see things from Shun's point of view, pointing out that he does not seem to be the type to be a quarterback, Shun opens up to them on how his father has been running his life the way he sees fit, even calling the shots on the gridiron. His father's no-nonsense game plans made his teammates upset and forced him to kick Miura off of the team, and a recent fight placed him in the study hall. He also reveals that he only wants to have fun, and the fact that the Kamen Rider Club can have fun while he could not made him seek to get them disbanded. As everyone reconciles, Tomoko pressures Yuki to reveal why she was punished with the Sunday class, as everyone else's reasons have been revealed. She reluctantly reveals she was trying to put books on astronomy and space travel into the school library, until Ohsugi caught her. As Satake enters the classroom with the final exam, JK shows up to reveal he has found the Hound Zodiarts's true identity: Satake's son Teruhiko. JK leads the group to Teruhiko, revealing that while he is a model student, he leads a double life as the kind of "bad boy" that Satake despises. Teruhiko angrily renounces his father and uses the Zodiarts Switch after its Last One announcement, and runs off in his new body. Gentaro promises to Satake that he will help his son, and gives chase with Shun. However, Shun is stopped by his father who chastises him for hanging around with delinquents. Shun retorts that he should be allowed to become friends with anyone he pleases, and follows Gentaro who has transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze to take on the monster. He soon transforms into Elek States to counter the Hound Zodiarts's stronger hide when the Scorpion Zodiarts appears, again, and they turn the tides on Kamen Rider Fourze. As Shun and Kengo watch, Kengo summons the Powerdizer with the intent to pilot it, but Shun offers to go in his place, knowing that his body would be more suited to the task. He joins the fray, taking the two Zodiarts off of Kamen Rider Fourze, as they do Gentaro's special handshake. Now an even fight, Shun takes on the Scorpion Zodiarts while Kamen Rider Fourze takes on the Hound Zodiarts, eventually using the Powerdizer to launch himself at the Hound Zodiarts to strike it with the Rider Lightning Drill Kick. With the Zodiarts Switch deactivated, the Scorpion Zodiarts escapes. As Satake reconciles with his son, Shun uses the Powerdizer to destroy the statue his father gave to the school. On the moon's surface, Shun asks Miu out, but she rebuffs his advances while welcoming him into the Kamen Rider Club. Inside the Rabbit Hatch, Gentaro is pleased with his passing test score, which Yuki reveals is probably only because of Satake's gratefulness for saving his son. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Elek **Cross - Launcher **Triangle - Spike **Square - Scissors, Radar *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Elite Student: *American Football Team Member: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *'Viewership': 6.8% *First time for Fourze using the Scissors Module *Shun joins the Kamen Rider Club. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Friendship, Inside and Outside, Electric Shock, Steadily, King Jerk and Iron Calvary's Cooperation. DSTD08712-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 2, DVD cover BSTD08712-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢鉄・騎・連・携｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢鉄・騎・連・携｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze